twistedfandomcom-20200214-history
Pilot
Pilot is the first episode of Season One and the series premiere of Twisted. This episode was released as an exclusive full episode sneak peek of the series. It aired after Pretty Little Liars on March 19. Summary Twisted is a one-hour mystery centered on a charismatic sixteen year-old, with a troubled past, who recently reconnected with his two female best friends from childhood. He becomes the prime suspect when a fellow student is surprisingly found dead in her home. Plot The series begins with a young Lacey and Jo playing on a swing outside of the Desai house talking about how Danny's been acting different recently. They see him looking at them through the window, Jo suggest that it could be family problems, Lacey jokes that he could be going through puberty, Danny finally comes out of the house with a red jump rope. Jo and Lacey ask is he's okay and why he was inside for so long, he tells them he didn't have a choice. A 17 year old Jo wakes from the nightmare. After seeing on the news that Danny and his mother Karen return to town, Lacey is seen stating that if it was her choice she wouldn't let the "Socio" Danny into their school. Tess, Jo's mother suggest that she talks with Lacey, Jo tells her mother her and Lacey have nothing in common. Then the town sheriff Kyle suggest that Jo sees her therapist again. At Green Grove high school, everyone talks about how Danny's coming back to the school. When Kyle drops Jo off, she tells him she just wanted to get through her last few years of high school and leave town but now she feels like she's 11 again. Kyle tells her if she needs him. he's five minutes away. Jo walks the school grounds with people staring at her, her friend Rico tells her today's gonna be tense not knowing about Danny Desai's return, Jo tells him, and questions why he thinks all the news reporters are at the school. Rico admits he thought it was for the debate team. Lacey with her best friends Regina, and Sarita. Regina shows Lacey her nickname for Danny "Socio" is trending on twitter. Lacey says maybe it'll show Danny to stay away from her, Regina and Sarita both tell her they got her back. In school, Lacey's boyfriend Archie tells her, he can't believe that the "Socio" is coming to there school and suggests that he transfer once he gets no one wants him around. Lacey sees Jo as Archie heads to class, Sabrina and Regina make fun of Jo's look and asks Lacey what she and Jo talked about when they were friends. Lacey clearly remembers but tells them she doesn't. Lacey goes to Jo asking hows she's doing, Jo acts like she's fine, Lacey asks if she's been having the dreams too of Danny and the jump rope, Jo lies and says she hasn't, Lacey tells her she has and can't get the picture of him with the yellow rope, Jo quickly corrects her and says it was red but then says she thinks. Lacey tells Jo, Regina's throwing a party at her house, since Danny's back they decided to throw a Michael Myers returns party just to blow off some steam. She invites Jo but Jo tells her she doesn't want to go. The hallway falls silent as everyone sees Danny in the school. Danny clearly sees he's the center of attention. He recognizes Lacey and Jo as they occupy themselves Danny walks up to them and tries to talk to them as Principle Ting calls Danny to his office. In Principle Ting's office, Ting tells them he's impressed with Danny academics, but is worried about his social life in the school. Karen assures things will return to normal once everyone settles with Danny. Danny assures that his mother will rule the PTA's at Spring, which Karen assist isn't what she meant and that it's there home. Danny says there are happy memories there. Ting flirts with Karen, later Danny tries to reconnect with Jo. she then asks why he killed his Aunt Terra, Danny tells her he can't tell the reason to anyone. As the bell for the next class rings Danny asks where his next class is, Jo tells him they have the same class. In Mrs. Fisk's class, Danny is again the center of attention, Archie says it's weird for everyone to see a psycho. Mrs. Fisk tells Danny she heard on Twitter that he's called "Socio" and asks what everyone thinks is a "Socio" or it's more common name, Sociopath. Archie says it's someone who draws blood, which Mrs. Fisk says is wrong, she imply's that a sociopath has no interest in killing. Jo says that a sociopath has no empathy for others and asks how one could tell another is a sociopath. Mrs. Fisk states that a sociopath doesn't feel for others but is good at mimicking them. At Lunch, Regina admits she's interested in Danny and calls him over using his nickname "Socio". Danny sees Lacey but she runs off, Regina flirts with Danny and invites him to her party. Danny notices the necklace she's wearing and asks where she got it. She tells him it was a gift, Danny seems distracted by the necklace. He thanks Regina for the invite and says he may stop by. Sarita asks if Regina's high on her hormones for asking Danny to come. At the local diner, Jo and Rico try to study but Jo seems distracted by what Danny said. Rico asks her if she wants an "A-" on there problem set, she asks Rico if he had a reason to kill his aunt wouldn't he want to explain to everyone. Rico says he actually likes his aunt. Danny then walks in the diner, Rico warns Jo not to turn around, but she does anyway. Seeing Danny, she tries to occupy herself again, but Danny comes over to her. Danny assures Jo he isn't stalking her, he just came for the pie. He introduces himself to Rico, but Rico says he feels very uncomfortable. Danny says that he feels the same. He asks Jo if she thinks that he wanted to come back to Green Grove, he states he didn't want to come back at all but that it was actually Karen's. his mother's, idea. He says that she has every reason to hate him, but that he genuinely thought she'd be the one person to give him a "half a chance" and leaves. Walking downtown, Jo stops Danny and says she knows it's hard for him and it's hard for her too and if he keeping coming to her, it'll get harder, Danny says he'll stay away but Jo apologizes for his father's death, saying he was always nice to her. Danny says Vikram was "a Jo fan", and asks Jo to accompany him to Regina's party. Jo is surprised he was invited, but accepts his invite anyway. At the party, everyone steers clear of Danny although Jo stays with Danny. Lacey and Sarita see them and Regina corners Jo asking if she "wants" Danny. Jo says she isn't into him and that Regina can have him, Regina hugs Jo and says "everyone was so wrong about you". Jo asks why she's interested in him, Regina states that he's "here and not going anywhere" and that the town can't hate him forever. Regina and Jo share a drink. Danny goes to Lacey and Sarita, trying to talk to Lacey. Sarita questions if he's trying to add stalker to his record. Danny recognizes Sarita as the girl with the facial hair problem growing up, mentioning she had to leave school for a week to get work done that was only approved in Germany. He compliments the work stating he can still see the faint outline of the mustache. Sarita walks off, angered. Lacey tells Danny that she sees he's trying to impress people with one remark at a time and says it's a good strategy, Danny tells her it got her to say something. Lacey also mentions that she noticed he got Jo to follow him around like a puppy dog in under a day, which Danny tells her is harsh. Lacey informs Danny that she's a bitch now, Regina interrupts them mentioning that if Archie saw them talking he'd flip. Danny asks if Archie is at the party, Lacey tells him, Archie's getting ready for a game the next day. Regina tries to get a Danny v.s. Archie stud off for soccer team captain saying "'''Socio ''for soccer captain", Lacey tries to convince Regina to give Danny's nickname a rest but Regina reveals Lacey started it in the first place, which Danny seemed hurt by. He leaves to find Jo before she starts to have "real fun", Regina remarks on Danny ditching them, which Lacey tells her it was her fault for the was she was. Regina tells Lacey to relax and not be sensitive she walks away with a drink. A drunken Jo bumps into Sarita, who rudely asks Jo to watch where she's swinging her "creepy ape arms", which Jo agree's with saying there a disproportionate part of her body. Sarita notices Jo being drunk and gets her to lick a drink of Scott's shirtless body while the party goers watch. Regina corners Danny trying to get him to her room, Danny hears Jo yelling at Scott to get away from her. Danny quickly comes to Jo's rescue, where Sarita and Scott try to get Jo to take off her shirt. Scott tells Danny to mind his business and calls him "rope boy", after Scott pushes Danny, Danny whispers something in Scott's ear that causes him to back down, Danny takes Jo and starts to walk her home. While Danny walks a drunken Jo, she asks Danny what he said to Scott, Danny says he told him he'd sue and win. Lacey pulls up, giving them a ride to Jo's. Danny drops Jo off at her house and meets Kyle at the door, who isn't pleased to see Danny, Jo tells Tess what happened to her at the party and Kyle slams the door in Danny's face. Lacey then takes Danny to his house, which she hasn't been to since the day Danny killed his aunt Terra, Danny thanks her for the ride and asks her to come inside, at first she hesitates but Danny tells her, he as her favorite snack, Blue Ranch Potato chips. They go to his room where they rekindle a dare they made with Jo to eat every bag of different flavor potato chips, and she ended up puking it out on Lacey's dad's favorite rug. Danny tells Lacey that Jo's going through a tough time with his return which Lacey seems to be not having trouble with. Lacey asks what Jo told him about them, asking if Jo said Lacey abandoned her, Danny says no but asks if that's what really happened. Lacey tells him, she did what she had to, to survive being friends with a killer and growing up with that tormenting he''r.''Then Lacey asks if Danny regrets the murder he committed in the past,but he states that what he exactly regrets is being friends with her. Lacey ends up sleeping in Danny's room while Danny's in a deep thought,then he gets a text from Regina inviting him over to her home but he refuses to go and she sends a text stating that she knows why he killed his aunt.Seeing the text Danny clearly gets distracted and a gets a little furious. In the morning at Regina's the housekeeper finds Regina's dead body who's beaten to death.Jo who's unaware of the news goes to Danny's to thank him for last night.Danny invites her in.She hesitates but goes in and meets his mom.She expresses her surprise about Danny's female visitors and leaves.Jo asks Danny about the female visitors and he tells her that Lacey dropped him last night and came in but ended up sleeping in here.Jo asks Danny if they slept together and he answers that they didn't,they just chatted for a while and he asks her not to tell anyone about it coz he thinks that Archie Lacey's boyfriend may take it in a wrong way.Just then his mother calls out to him and Jo to watch the news about Regina's murder. At school we see Lacey,Sarita,Scott and Archie talking about Regina clearly disturbed.Archie asks Scott to tell Lacey what Danny whispered to him last night,then Scott says Danny threatened to kill him if he don't back off and he said that he's gonna enjoy it like last time.Lacey develops suspicion about Danny.At the memorial service in the school while Principal Tang's giving speech everyone calls out Danny's name stating he's the killer,just then Jo's father Kyle the town's sheriff enters the hall and asks Danny to come with him for an investigation.Jo stops them and tells everyone to stop suspecting Danny to be the killer and asks them to give him a second chance.Then the sheriff takes Danny away and in the end of the memorial Jo talks to Lacey about helping Danny and standing upto him and she also tells her that she knows about last night.Lacey asks Jo not to tell anyone but Jo asks her to tell to everyone coz they will believe that Danny didn't commit the murder,but Lacey tells Jo that she slept the whole night and she doesn't know what he did that night.Lacey also advises Jo to stop defending him coz it's gonna make things worst for her in the school and Jo snaps at her by telling that she still didn't change and she only cares about what other people think of you and leaves. At Kyles office Danny tells Kyle that he got a text from Regina but he turned off his phone and went to bed.Kyle tells him that the town is least bothered about the truth and they only care about Danny's head on the stake.But Danny tells him that he didn't leave his house after 12:30.Then Kyle shows him a photo of Regina's necklace and tells him that the necklace is missing and asks him if he ever saw it.But Danny lies and tells that he didn't see the necklace ever and leaves. Walking downtown with Jo Danny thanks Jo for her speech in the memorial.He tells her that he got a text from Regina inviting him over to her home but he refused go and then she sent a text that she knows why he killed his aunt.Jo gets furious and asks him why didn't he tell her about it and he says that he was afraid that she might suspect him too,then she asks him why he killer his aunt.But he replies that he's protecting her and he doesn't bother about being called "socio" by the whole school and he wants her to trust him. In his bedroom Danny is looking at an album while his mother interrupts him and asks him about his encounter with Kyle.When he replies sarcatically,she asks him why he hates her that she's just trying to be helpfull.But he replies that she is not helpfull because if at all she is trying to be helpfull she wouldn't have brought him back to the town.She replies that they have financial problems so they couldn't move on then but if he really wants to leave the town then they could leave here and go somwhere.But Danny tells that its gonna be okay and tells her that the whole town is going to think that he is guilty of the murder if he leaves town,so he's gonna manage with it.After Karen leaves the room he opens the album and looks at a photo of him and his late aunt Tara in which she's wearing the same red necklace like Regina's,then takes out the necklace from under his bed and stares at it as the episode ends. Cast Main Cast *Avan Jogia as Danny Desai *Maddie Hasson as Jo Masterson *Kylie Bunbury as Lacey Porter *Kimberly Queen as Tess Masterson *Denise Richards as Karen Desai *Sam Robards as Kyle Masterson *Ashton Moio as Rico Recurring Cast *Kathy Nijamy as Mrs. Fisk *Grey Damon as Archie *Jamila Velazquez as Sarita *Todd Julian as Scott Guest Cast *Karynn Moore as Regina *Rob Yang as Principal Mark Ting *Mathew Baltzer as Young Danny *Morgan Fala as Young Jo *Sabriah Fraser as Young Lacey Trivia *This episode is premiering early. The rest of the episodes will premiere during the summer. *The official premiere of the pilot varies slightly from the preview. There is added music and a title card. *Danny Desai bears a strong resemblance to Caleb Rivers from Pretty Little Liars. Category:Season premieres Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season One